


No Problem

by grimnoir_cupid



Category: Benson (TV), Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Love, Gay, Gay Character, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimnoir_cupid/pseuds/grimnoir_cupid
Summary: A collection of flash fics for Benson and Troy from Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts! (relocated from Quotev)
Relationships: Benson/Troy (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Benson was doing what he always did: finding (and stealing) cool stuff around the surface. But this time was different.

This time, Dave and the others weren't the ones with him.

Well, it wasn't like Benson had never gone out without Dave or anyone else. That wasn't the strange thing.

It was Troy who was the ever-changing variable (not that Benson knew much about Algebra). He insisted that they should wander around the Surface-- together. And, what? Was Benson supposed to refuse? Nah.

So there they were, in a forest a little near the Umlaut territory, trying to act like being close to each was normal and cool and chill. But inside, Benson was tripping and sweating. Guys like Troye was the reason he was gay. It was just too much.

Nevertheless, they scoured the land, bagging clothes from abandoned shops and taste-testing fruits from random cacti. And the great thing was Troy being ready for anything. His fighting lessons with the Timbercats and Wolf had really paid off; he held his own against megamutes (enough for them to get away).

And he'd brought his own satchel to stow stuff away. Benson had told him that it was okay to grab anything he wanted. So sand and necklaces and expired cartons of milk and everything else under the sun filled his collection. Benson guessed that being new to the Surface made Troy want to bag everything; he had told him stuff from a Burrow were way less extravagant and interesting than the old-timey Surface versions.

That, of course, they both agreed on.

The two were obviously soulmates, but Benson just wanted to be friends with Troye first. He didn't want to jump into anything without knowing anything about him. This was only their second date, and he felt like he knew jack about this guy.

That was going to change.

"So... what was your favorite thing to do in your burrow?"

"Before?" Troy replied, kicking a stone ahead of him. "Read. Baked. Kissed."

Kissed. "O-oh?"

Troy smiled. "Yeah. There honestly wasn't much to do back then. I mean, the burrow I just came from wasn't the only one I've lived in. There was one before before. That one was pretty fun. Had big parties and stuff."

Was he like Kipo? "So... you, um, moved...?"

Troy looked down and slowed his pace. "It's what you're thinking. It got destroyed. That mega monkey wasn't my first rodeo."

Benson bit his lip. "I'm so sorry."

Troy looked up again shook his head. "It's okay. You've probably had to deal with stuff like this all the time."

Yes. He did. "You can talk about it, you know. Or don't! I'm just..."

"Here with me?" Troy took Benson's hand. "And being so thoughtful?"

"I was gonna say 'being nosy' but that all sounds..."

"True?"

Benson couldn't hold back his smile. This guy always seemed to turn Benson's negative takes into something positive and tasting straight sucrose-y. But he said, "Sure. Yeah. True."

And the couple kept walking, ever wordlessly, despite Benson's raging questions. Eventually, Troye went, "But what's your life like? You and Dave seem close."

Benson nodded. "We are. He been around since I was a little one. Like six or seven. I don't really remember my folks, but I remember him."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm. And since Dave ain't all that responsible, I had to fend for myself half the time. But I grew up quick, and soon me and him were conning together."

"Conning?"

"You know how we walking and around and bagging stuff? That's me and Dave, but sometimes me and him have steal stuff."

"Is it hard?"

Benson shrugged. "Nah, not really. It can be hard when the people are too clever for they own good, but they few and far between. Even tripped Wolf up when we first met, and she one of the smartest humans on the Surface." (Next to himself, of course.)

"Wow."

"Yeah. Regretted it, though. You don't mess with Wolf unless you wanna lose a limb-- or your dignity."

"Know that firsthand."

Ah. Being trained by her, right! "How's your training going?"

"Fine. Trying not to die. Getting better with an axe."

"Fit to shred?"

"Heck yeah." The boy feigned strumming a guitar and Benson shook his head, grinning away. Being with Troye felt good. "The Timbercats basically adopted me... and Wolf tolerates me."

"All good." So good.

And then they kept on walking. Their chat suddenly turned into silent swooning, at least on Benson's side. Troye had those syrup-brown eyes and-- and the dimples. And you did not want to get him started on the hair. Too cute.

And, soon, Troye glanced over at him. He grasped his hand (ohohoh) and said, "Thanks for finding us-- for finding me."

Benson couldn't help but stutter. "N-no problem!"

No problem at all.


	2. Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness abound in modern style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah.

Troy was dead sure. This one was it.

Probably.

He bit into the end of his pencil as he eyed the new boy sitting in front of him. The boy had curly brown hair that went up in spikes at the top. He wore a bright pink hoodie with cats all over it. On the boy's desk was green cap.

Troy had kept track of all the boys he liked and had liked, gauging their soulmate-y traits for him. So far, none of them were all that interested, for one reason or another.

Not queer, not into guys "like him" (non-white guys), not looking for love right now.

But Troy lived in a pretty small town; maybe his soulmate wasn't going to, like, fall into his lap (though that sounded pretty nice, actually).

And his dad always told him that his soulmate would come "eventually", but his dad and mom had known each other since they were eight; his grandparents (mom's side) had been together since they were twelve and thirteen.

Troy was already fifteen. He didn't have time to wait.

But all the guys he liked--- they had felt like the One, but... they weren't.

How would Troy know his real soulmate if his feelings were always wrong? Like, couldn't there be a manual for this thing? Were soulmates supposed to just find each other, no help in sight?

Stupid, he thought. He was being stupid, gnawing after another boy. But kept on staring, and listened to the new boy hum--- It was a really, really good hum.

And when the teacher started up attendance, the new boy was first to be introduced.

"You can all see that there's somebody new, so just--- acknowledge him, right?" the I'm-so-done-with-this-job teacher said. "Benson (L/N), please stand and tell us all about yourself--- quickly."

And he did, making his way to the front of the class. He turned around and, oh, yeah--- his face was adorable. He had deep brown skin, big, crimson eyes--- contacts, maybe?--- and a bright smile.

And those eyes landed right on Troy. He grin got wider.

Oh my God! Troy screamed to himself. He's cheesing at meeeee!

Troy tried smirking back, but you know---

There was still a stupid pencil between his teeth.

Cool, Troy, real pimp.

"Yeah! I'm... Benson You guys know that...

"Well, I love flapjacks, music... oh and stealing stuff." And he laughed at everyone's expressions. "I usually give the stuff back, though!"

And with that, the new boy waltzed right back to his seat, and Troy hoped his eyes hadn't turned into hearts. 

Once he sat down, Benson turned around, and Troy froze in place. Ohnoohnoohno---

"Hey, youre, Troy, right? I saw you staring, you know."

"Uh..."

"Hm?"

"Um... pencil biter, are ya?"

That pencil again. Troy tore it from his mouth and launched himself into a stuttering session. "Oh, I, um, no... It's n-not like I, like, do it on a regular or anything, I just--- Know what? I'll just die now."

But Benson laughed again, and Troy's pulse skipped.

"I'll actually need you for a little while, before you go about ya business," Benson said. "You got any unbitten pencils I could borrow?"

He would never live this down. "Um... sure. I do."

He frantically dug into his bookbag and brandished a stubby (but sharpened) pencil. He handed it to Benson and sunk back into his chair, eyes cast down. 

"Thanks man," he heard his soulmate say. "I'll give it back by the end of the class, alright?"

"Oh, nah, keep it," Troy replied, smiling to himself. He cracked open the textbook on his desk. He didn't dare look , afraid that the new boy might disappear at second glance. This was the One.

He bit his lip, and finally, finally, looked again at Benson, who had already turned around.

And Troy whispered, mostly for himself, "It's really no problem."


	3. A Lot of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy thinks about Benson (as usual).

Wolf sat next to Troy as calmly as he'd ever seen her. Before he could process that, Kipo flanked his other side, arms crossed. They were at the Timbercats' place, chilling in the main room. Troy had finished washing dishes with Benson and he had gone off with Dave for patrol (though he was pretty sure they were just gonna goof off with the Mega Dogs or something). He had just sitting there, in his thoughts, when the heroes of the world decided to... stare at him with contempt?

"Hey, Troy." Wolf leaned back leisurely, but she was obviously here for a reason.

If she wasn't training him, or going off on a mission with him, they didn't really talk. He remembered Benson telling him about her playing wing-girl, trying to help him with Troy's dad. Sweet of her, he assumed, but that wasn't really a side of her he really saw much...

But then there was Kipo. He didn't know what she was doing right then. She was making her faux-mean face, the she liked to make when she was trying to convey fake anger. She wore her emotions on her sleeve, really; but why was she pulling that on him.

"It's been a few months. I see you and Benson are getting serious," Kipo said, and you could tell she was fighting to keep her voice level. "We just wanna know your intentions."

His face was quick to heat up. Didn't he know her longer? Wasn't she supposed to be grilling Benson, too?

"Um... I wanna be with him." Like, all the time. For the rest of my life. "And be with him for a really long time."

"Like, how long, though?" Wolf said. "We don't want anyone getting hurt, y'know."

He shrugged, though he was thinking about that, too. "That's a part of life. I can't make him want to be with me." 

But I'm not letting him go that easily, he thought, but didn't think that was the best thing to say. So, "You can't always predict things in cheese, or predict things in the stars or... whatever! I just gotta do what I can to make him happy."

Troy knew his boyfriend's smiles like the back of his hand. He had different ones. Different fake ones, different happy ones, different sad ones. He made sure to keep track of them all, and made sure his big cedar eyes were always glowing.

And Troy smiled to himself. They had nothing to worry about.

"Really, guys. There's no problems here. Just..." Love. "...a lot of time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Author here!
> 
> Apparently my first chapter is too "short" to be in the index, sooo... Here's some things to know in my fics about these guys to make this chapter longer:
> 
> I headcannoned them as founteen and/or fifteen.
> 
> I'm giving Troy an actual personality in my stories.
> 
> Troy is calm and bold and silly on the outside and a mess on the inside change my mind.
> 
> Benson is a mess on the outside and a mess on the inside, it's canon.
> 
> They are both head over heels no matter what.
> 
> I only allow good things to happen to them, no angst here.
> 
> Sometimes I'll have other characters narrate (like Wolf in the next fic) because I like the other characters in Kipo. Wolf especially.
> 
> Troy is pansexual in my stories, but prefers guys (which is evident in my Soulmate fic).
> 
> Benson is always gay. Always.
> 
> In modern (or, like, pre-apocalyptic) AUs, Benson and Wolf will be adoptive siblings of Kipo and Kipo's mother is fine and well. The parents are still scientists and take good care of Hugo/Scarlegmane and mostly just observe him.
> 
> Troy lives with his mom and dad and is great friends with Asher and Dahlia, and specifically Asher, who's queer like him (nonbinary rights).
> 
> Kipo, Asher and Dahlia will cause loads of teasing and trouble for our main bois, so they better watch out.
> 
> And Wolf is aromantic. She don't like nobody.
> 
> And Dave is Benson's not-really-but-basically uncle.
> 
> Dave and Lio are old friends.
> 
> And that's all! Hopefully that's enough...
> 
> Bye! 👋


End file.
